Strawberry Pocky
by FireDreamer
Summary: A day just like any other for Bad Luck. Where did Ryuichi get a marker? Who is Hiro sharing strawberry pocky with? Why is Yuki being distant? RyuuichixShuuichi, YukixShuuichi, Hirox?, MikaxTohma
1. 1

Strawberry Pocky  
by firedreamer  
~Ne...first gravi fic...this is for Shiryuu cause she's sicksick...Please comment!! Insert Disclaimer here of course/P  
---  
  
Four Rings.  
  
"Ne, Shuuichi?" Sakuma Ryuuichi had somehow gotten ahold of a marker, and was drawing on Shuuichi's hand while Shuuichi was on the phone. The tears in Shuuichi's eyes still threatened to spill over.   
  
Twelve Rings.  
  
No one was going to answer...  
  
The wet rubbing alcohol like smell of the marker eventually reached Shuuichi's nose and he jumped away, dropping the phone in the process. When did Ryuuichi get here? "Sakuma-san..."  
  
"SHUUICHI!" Shuuichi was tackled by the hyper 30-something child, and Ryuuichi lifted up Shuuichi's tanktop, drawing on Shuuichi's stomach.   
  
"Sakuma-san...Please don't do that!" Shuuichi backed away.  
  
"Wha-What are you doing?"  
  
Ryuuichi crawled onto Shuuichi's lap and kissed him "Shuuichi shouldn't be sad."   
  
--  
  
Hiro bit the other end of the strawberry pocky out of the blonde's mouth. He would never have guessed that this man of all people liked pocky. For one, he was violent, for two...well there wasn't a second reason. Hiro just never thought about such things.  
  
Hiro didn't really know when their relationship ended up in this. The man was taken after all. Never once did his other half come up in their conversations though. He knew what brought him to his beautiful blonde though. They were both artists in a sense, even though their chosen material was drastically different. Hiro made music, he wasn't even thought of when people though of Bad Luck, that was Shuuichi. Hiro sighed and messed up his lover's hair. "I know lunchtime is over..."  
  
"You have to get back to work. A good musician practices."  
  
Hiro laughed as the other man set to fixing his hair into it's normal carefree style.   
  
--  
  
Shuuichi jumped when the studio door opened. "Hey Shuuichi are you back yet lunch is ov-"  
  
Ryuuichi made no atttempt to leave Shuuichi's lap, and instead smiled and waved to Hiro. "Hi Hiro!"  
  
Shuuichi blushed.  
  
Hiro sweatdropped.  
  
Ryuuichi bounced to his feet cheerfully. "Shuuichi should practice now. Shuuichi can have dinner with me today! Be there Shuuichi or Kumagorou will be sad. Bye Bye!" He left, in his normal hyper manner.   
  
K frowned as his previous musician passed him. Ryuuichi...  
  
"Where is Suguru?"  
  
"I'm here!" Suguru yelled as he ran to the door of the studio. "Sorry I finished writing these mixes and I lost track of time!"  
  
K whipped out ye random firearm and pointed it at the three. "Practice." 


	2. 2

Strawberry Pocky 2  
  
  
Shuuichi was satisfied with the recordings of the day, they actually got something accomplished this time. K didn't have to threaten to blow them away more than four times and Hiro was oddly quiet...  
  
...wait that last one is not a good thing! Shuuichi thought to himself, but before he could say anything to his best friend, the door crashed open.  
  
"SHUUICHI!" Ryuuichi tackled Shuuichi and started dragging him out.   
  
"Sakuma-san wait! wait! I need to call Yuki!"  
  
Shuuichi grabbed the phone and dialed. three rings...five...  
  
"Yuki Eiri's residence...who is it?"  
  
"Yuki! It's me, Shuuichi!" Shuuichi brightened up visibly at the sound of his beloved's voice. "You didn't answer the phone at lunch..."  
  
"I was busy. I have a job too you know. I don't sit around waiting for phonecalls from idiot pop singers."  
  
"Uhm so...Sakuma-san wants to drag me out for dinner I'm sorry I'll be late I'll make dinner for you special when I get home ok??" Shuuichi chanted mentally "Please don't be mad please don't be mad.."  
  
"Your cooking is toxic, idiot. I don't care when you get back."  
  
"I love you, Yuki..."  
  
"Uhn." Shuuichi put down the phone as the line went dead.   
  
"Let's go let's go Kumagorou's getting bored." Ryuuichi pulled Shuuichi out of the studio.  
  
--  
  
"Shuuichi isn't having fun..." Ryuuichi sighed. "Kumagorou thinks you are sad."  
  
Shuuichi blinked. He had been wondering what Yuki was doing without him there. "Oh no I'm having fun, really!"  
  
"Shuuichi...."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Shuuichi hasn't eaten anything!" Kumagorou waved and put his stuffed bunny hands on his stuffed bunny hips. "You are sad, so you should tell Kumagorou how Ryuuichi can help make it better!"  
  
"I..I just miss Yuki...He's been distant lately."  
  
Ryuuichi put Kumagorou down and looked at Shuuichi seriously for a moment, but it quickly dissapated into preschool madness again. "Yuki's always far away and away..."  
  
"It's more so than usual."  
  
Ryuuichi picked up Kumagorou again. "Maybe he has writers block?" Kumagorou asked.  
  
"I don't...think so..."  
  
--  
  
"All alone." Hiro sighed into his lover's kiss, and yielded to his greater experience, though he'd like to think he was showing the older man a new trick or two. He guided his blonde into the chair behind him and sat at his feet, massaging bare thighs.  
  
The man did not want to play this game however. He stood and pulled Hiro up, careful to brush against a few sensitive spots.  
  
"Oh...K..."  
  
The blonde froze. 


	3. 3

Stawberry Pocky 3  
--  
  
  
Shuuichi sighed and shut the door to the place he and Yuki shared behind him. He was bone tired, and being depressed about Yuki didn't help. He went through the rooms with his usual cheerful demeanor, only to find no one home.   
  
Ryuuichi had wanted Shuuichi to come home with him. Shuuichi tried his best to explain that he wanted to be with Yuki, and even though Ryuuichi let him go home, he hadn't seemed convinced. He told Shuuichi to call if there was ever "any bad stuff happening" and Shuuichi needed someone to talk to. Well that was not exactly what he said, "Kumagorou" said half of it, and it was all silly sounding, but Shuuichi trusted Ryuuichi. He had a way of seeing to the heart of problems, and trying, in his own rather successful, but childish way, to solve them.  
  
Shuuichi lied down on the couch when he couldn't find a sign of Yuki or a message from him anywhere, but he couldn't sleep. Remebering what Ryuuichi said, he picked up the phone and began dialing...  
  
---  
  
Yuki handed the clerk money in exchange for the cigarettes. He couldn't believe he had been so careless as to run out. Worrying about Shuuichi, he told himself. He didn't know why he worried, he surely shouldn't after all. Shuuichi was annoying.   
  
Writing was exhausting work, but it had seemed easier now that he could look forward to Shuuichi coming back in the evenings. Even though his presense distracted Yuki and left less time for writing, he was getting more writing done these days than before. Yuki didn't get writers block, he had trouble writing sometimes, but writers block was for when you were actually inspired to write the material. It was as mechanical as writing an essay for him. He used the same formula over and over and it always resulted in success...except lately..   
  
His fans noticed the difference, he was seeing an increase in sales since he started sleeping with Shuuichi. The damned brat was changing him. Yuki was happy the way he was. Which was why when Shuuichi went out with Ryuuichi tonight, he decided to leave the house as well. He deserved time out of the house. He had run into someone right before dinner though, and so he was late getting back home.  
  
--  
  
Ryuuichi stepped out of the shower and dried his hair. "Kumagorou thinks getting clean is a good thing right?"  
  
"Oh yes Ryuu-chan!" Kumagorou "answered." Kumagorou jumped at the phone ringing. "Ryuu-chan better get the phone!"  
  
Ryuuichi picked up the phone and hit talk. "Hello? This is Ryuu-chan!"  
  
"Sakuma -san?" Shuuichi's hollow sounding voice echoed over the line.  
  
"Shuu-chan..are you sad?"  
  
"Yuki's...not home. I'm worried. He never goes anywhere really..."  
  
"Shuuichi..."  
  
---  
Note: MoonAngel 002 suggested not including Hiro in this chapter ...don't kill me kill her. I'll put the 4th part up tomorrow sometime. 


	4. 4

Strawberry Pocky 4  
  
--  
  
K stood still for a long moment, then smiled and caressed Hiro's face. "Say it again?"  
  
"You just like me saying your name." Hiro smirked and pulled away playfully.  
  
"You're right." K ran his fingers through a lock of Hiro's hair. "You say it so nicely." K brought his lips to Hiro's roughly. "Please? Hiro..."  
  
Hiro smiled. "Maybe."   
  
K laughed outright at his young lover. He didn't really understand why Hiro was so angry when he had used Shuuichi's relationship with Yuki as a promotional tool, but the guitarist's lust for him explained that quickly enough. It had been chance that they got together, and Hiro had been sure to let K know that he did not want his feelings exploited in the same way. So no one knew. No one cared where either disappeared to during lunch, everyone usually having better things to do. Hiro didn't spend evenings with Shuuichi since Shuuichi had Yuki now. K never spent time with anyone anyway.  
  
--  
  
Yuki opened the door, noting it wasn't locked. Shuuichi must be home. "...I'm scared, Sakuma-san..."  
  
Yuki looked in the living room to see Shuuichi curled up on the couch, phone in hand. "He's being really really distant and now he's not here! What if he really has found someone else?" Yuki looked at the pack of cigarettes in his hand, and back up at Shuuichi. The idiot. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "What if he left again?! Where could he be? I shouldn't have gone to dinner with you, he's probably mad at me now." Yuki inhaled the sweet smoke from his cigarette and let the idiot, who still hadn't turned around, babble more. "I can almost smell the smoke from his cigarettes...Why isn't he here."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Eh?" Shuuichi looked up. He dropped the phone, and Yuki had the prescense of mind to drop his cigarette in the ashtray before the mini tornado attached itself to him. "YUKI! You weren't here i was so worried i thought you weren't coming back i'll never go out to dinner again without you if it makes you mad... are you okay?"  
  
Yuki rubbed the angry red scratch on his arm and glared at Shuuichi. "No."  
  
"Oh...is...are..I mean..Yuki you're not seeing someone else are you?"  
  
"Idiot." Yuki looked at the scratch which was slightly swollen and hot. Damn, the boy needed to cut his nails.  
  
Shuuichi reattached himself to Yuki. "I knew it i knew you wouldn't see someone else! But why have you been so distant lately?"  
  
"You need to cut your nails."  
  
"How is that....?" Yuki gave him his patented death glare and pulled off his shirt and turned around. There was a patchwork of scratches, that didn't quite tear more than the top layer of skin off, but hurt anyway.  
  
"AIE!!!"  
  
--  
  
Mika watched her husband reading a book. "It sure was strange that we ran into Yuki, don't you think?"  
  
Tohma looked up from his book. "Yes." And promptly ignored her again.  
  
Mika pulled the book away from Tohma and turned off the light. "It was nice having dinner with you for a change. Let's make the night better."  
  
--  
  
Yuki frowned. "Why is there black marker on your stomach?"  
  
---  
  
END! ^_^  
  
But..if you liked this plotless wonder you can read my other stories!! I even have one up about a band right now! Please read my other stories please? 


End file.
